


Haught and Bothered Christmas

by danacas1101



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, F/M, Freeform, High waisted pants, Not in front of Wynonna's whiskey, One Shot, Pants, Waverly wears pants, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danacas1101/pseuds/danacas1101
Summary: Everyone goes to the Purgatory Police Department Christmas party, where Nicole has a rather strong reaction to Waverly's outfit. AKA the one where Waverly wears high waisted pants and Nicole can't handle it.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Wynonna Earp, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Comments: 7
Kudos: 220





	Haught and Bothered Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Did I get this idea after seeing a photo of a certain actress in high waisted pants and thinking, no one should look that good in those? Well, yes. 
> 
> Also, this is my first fic ever, so comments, maybe a kudos if you feel inclined, are more than welcome. (Please don't be a jack ass though.) Also also, HUGE thanks to B, I honestly wouldn't have published this without you telling me to do it.

“Nickyyyyyyy.”

Waverly Earp found herself in an interesting, but not unfamiliar, position. Back against the wall, leg wrapped around her beloved’s waist, her hands now tangled in the redhead’s hair. It wasn’t so much the position that had her whining her girlfriend’s name -- _yes, that was what whining sounded like, she told herself sarcastically_ \-- its where said position was taking place: the women’s bathroom in the Purgatory Police Department.

Earlier that night the BBD crew -- Doc, Dolls, Wynonna, Waverly, and Jeremy -- had shown up for the annual holiday event for the second year in a row. With twinkle lights and a Christmas tree in the corner, Waverly had to say the office didn’t look half bad for the limited budget she knew they worked with. There was a surprising amount of booze though, mostly provided by Wynonna, who refused to do this, like most things, sober. 

Waverly arrived with her sister and instantly saw Nicole, who had just changed at the office due to that night’s shift. It was like a magnet pulled them together because no sooner had Waverly taken off her coat she felt a warm and familiar hand touch the small of her back. Her nostrils filled with her favorite scent in the world, vanilla.

“Baby,” Nicole said, leaning in as Waverly hung up her coat. Waverly sighed before turning around, letting herself get lost in the moment for just one second. God, she would never, ever get sick of hearing Nicole call her that.

Nicole’s hands were now enveloped around Waverly’s waist. “You look...amazing,” she said, her eyes taking the brunette in from top to bottom.

Waverly blushed before leaning in to a soft, sweet kiss. “Thank you. You look pretty great yourself,” she said, eyes not even a little subtly roaming over Nicole’s outfit. Don’t get her wrong, Waverly loved her girl in uniform, but there was something about seeing her in more casual clothes -- a pair of black skinny dress pants and a green sweater that perfectly complimented her pale skin and red hair -- that took Waverly’s breath away. 

“Thanks,” Nicole smiled, dimples popping out. “Should we go join the group?”

“Just one more minute,” she said, eyes shining as she looked at Nicole. The taller woman beamed back at her and leaned down for a kiss that lasted slightly longer than the first one. 

It didn’t last too long though.

“Vomit, not in front of my whiskey,” Wynonna yelled. “Can you two not do that for five whole minutes?”

“Nope,” they both replied, causing Wynonna to throw back her drink and roll her eyes.

Waverly smiled, reached down and took Nicole’s hand as they walked off towards the group, where Wynonna was now fighting with Doc and Dolls about who could drink more whiskey before throwing up.

As the evening went on Waverly could sense a slight shift in Nicole. Every smirk thrown her way began to get a little dirtier, every touch from Nicole moved closer and closer to a place that wasn’t totally work appropriate, every kiss had a little more tongue than the one before. Waverly knew her love almost better than she knew herself and she had a pretty good idea where Nicole’s mind had gone. The same place Waverly now found hers in. One with no clothes and primal noises coming out of both of them.

But then, just as her own thoughts began picturing all the ways she could make Nicole take her later, Waverly found herself, hand-in-hand, as Nicole led them to the bathroom with a very devilish grin on her face.

“Babe,” Waverly tried again, snapping out of her dreamlike state of how they had gotten to this moment. Nicole used the distraction as her opportunity to make her way up to Waverly’s earlobe, causing the younger woman to moan. “Babe…” Nicole bit just below her ear, Waverly’s sweet spot, her hands now even more firmly grabbing Waverly’s ass, pressing them closer together.

“I...I need you to...know...that as much as I’m loving this.” Nicole’s thigh pushed in to Waverly’s core. 

“...we...we have…” Nicole slid her tongue down Waverly’s jaw.

“...to go back to...to the Christmas party,” Waverly finally got out. _God, when had had her voice gotten so breathy?_

“Hmmm…just one more minute baby” Nicole replied, echoing Waverly’s words earlier in the evening. She was now using her right hand to move Waverly’s hair so she could better access to her neck, where she proceeded to start sucking.

This was going to be harder than Waverly thought.

 _Ok Earp, you get to have sex with your hot girlfriend all the time and while this is hot_ \-- god, was it hot when Nicole got like this, all control gone, her raw desire taking over -- _everyone you work with is right outside and you, Waverly Earp, are not quiet when things get going._ _And we both know when things get getting with Nicole you aren’t going to want them to stop. Wait, who is both?_ Waverly had lost the thread as Nicole continued nibbling at her pulse point.

Waverly didn’t really care about being heard by others, especially given Wynonna’s constant remarks about how thin the walls were at the Homestead, but Waverly knew that Nedley was out there. And something about Nedley, sweet, kind, basically Nicole’s dad, Nedley, overhearing them made Waverly _very_ aware of what they were doing.

“Nicoleeee,” Waverly tried one last time. She looked just as Nicole took the zipper on the front of her shirt and pulled it down with her teeth. Waverly gulped as she watched Nicole pull until it stopped, exposing a very lacy and very new bra. Nicole groaned. But before Nicole could start kissing her again Waverly took both of her hands, still entwined in the redhead’s hair, and with the little amount of willpower she had left, lifted Nicole’s face up, glaring into those gorgeous brown eyes that were fully dilated with pleasure. 

“Nicole,” Waverly said, trying to get her breathing back to normal. “We have to go back to the party. I’m surprised Wynonna hasn’t kicked the door in to find us yet.” 

“I knowww,” Nicole said, looking like a sad puppy, loosening her grip on Waverly. “But you were the one who wore those stupid pants and baby, you know I can’t handle how good you look in high waisted pants. I lose all self-control and just want to...well, just want to fuck you senseless.”

Heat spread all over Waverly at Nicole’s statement. If her leg hadn’t been firmly planted around Nicole’s waist she’s pretty sure her knees would have buckled. 

Waverly looked down at the Houndstooth pattern on her legs, red stripes mixing with green and white, and smiled. She knew exactly what these pants, mixed with Nicole’s favorite sweater on her -- a tight red number with a gold zipper down the front -- would do, she just hadn’t expected a reaction so quickly. She figured it would just lead to some incredible sex tonight, after the party, preferably on Nicole’s bed, no where near Neadly or the BBD office.

When Waverly didn’t say anything right away Nicole became anxious about her confession.

“Ugh, sorry, that was so...ugh,” Nicole said, her hand moving to rub her neck. 

She tried to back away from Waverly, who wouldn’t let her, and wrapped her leg more tightly around the redhead.

“Baby,” Waverly said, her eyes trying to make contact with Nicole’s own, currently hidden beneath her hair. “Baby, look at me. Please?”

Nicole hesitantly met Waverly’s hazel eyes and tried not to look away. 

“Don’t you dare ever apologize for wanting me like that,” Waverly said, cupping Nicole’s face with both hands, her thumb lightly moving across her cheek. “It’s incredibly sexy to know I get you like that.”

Nicole smiled a little but still looked slightly uncomfortable with her confession. So, since her words weren’t working Waverly tried another approach.

She unraveled her leg from Nicole’s waist, still staring at her. Waverly undid the hooks and buttons and zipper on her pants -- _why do women’s pants have so many buttons and zippers?_ \-- as Nicole kept her eyes on her face. The older woman refused to take her eyes off those hazel eyes, even though she was curious about what exactly was happening.

Without saying anything Waverly took one of Nicole’s hands and firmly pressed it against her own stomach, both their eyes fluttering, before guiding it lower and lower until…

“Jesus, Waverly,” Nicole moaned, her fingers now slipping easily in between Waverly’s folds.

“I,” Waverly said, taking a big breath through her nose as Nicole’s fingers took broad strokes up and down. So close to where Waverly wanted, no, needed her touch, and just as she was about to continue speaking, it was like Nicole knew what Waverly’s body needed, and pressed on her clit with two fingers, beginning to make slow, lazy circles. “I lose control every time I see you. When you look at me and those dimples pop out I think about how I want to straddle you at your desk. When you walk me to my car and your hand is against my back I just want you to push me against it and kiss me.”

“When you, Nicole Rayleigh Haught, lose a little self-control and get out of your head and just take me and so clearly want me and have your mouth and your hands on me and inside me...I just...no one has ever made me as wet or come as hard or made me feel like you do,” Waverly panted. “No one.”

As those words left Waverly’s mouth Nicole’s dimples popped out in full force, causing more arousal to course through Waverly. Nicole leaned forward, her fingers still continuing their ministrations, getting firmer with each movement, and kissed her so lightly it felt like a feather. 

“I...I’m the only one who gets you like that?” Nicole said, with some sort of awe in her voice. 

“Yes, yes you do Nicole,” Waverly practically moaned, barely keeping herself from grinding in to Nicole’s hand. “Only you can get me like this. No one has, or ever will, turn me on the way you do.”

Nicole’s confidence was clearly back as she leaned forward, causing their bodies to be impossibly close, her fingers now pressing even harder against Waverly. She could feel Nicole’s breath against her neck, goosebumps rising across her body. 

“Ok then...good to know,” Nicole smirked, quickly pulling her hand out of Waverly’s pants before she could fully react.

“Wait..I...put that back,” she pouted, trying to grab Nicole’s hand. But the redhead was too quick.

“But baby,” Nicole purred, making a show of licking Waverly off her fingers. “I thought we had to go back to the party.”

Nicole knew damn well what she was doing to Waverly as the brunette’s eyes nearly popped out of her skull. 

_God damn it_ , Waverly thought as she watched Nicole lick around her own middle finger, eyes never leaving Waverly’s.

At this point, Waverly had two options. One, get Nicole’s hand right back where it had been, finish what it started, and have everyone, including Nedley, hear her. Or two, be in total agony the rest of the night before they could go home, knowing full well it was barely past nine.

Nicole simply stared back, her mouth making the perfect “O” as she slid her index finger back in, humming as she tasted Waverly on her skin. She took it out slowly, letting it pop before cocking her eyebrow at Waverly. 

“Well,” Nicole smirked. “Should we go join the group?” 

Waverly went with door number one.

********************************************

“Nickkyyyyyy,” Waverly could be heard moaning across the hall.

“Seriously?” Wynonna mumbled. “I’m going to get another bottle.”

As Wynonna got up to leave Doc laughed. Dolls and Jeremy not hiding their feelings well either. She stopped and turned around.

“Why are you laughing?” she asked. “They do this everywhere! I have nightmares about walking in on Haughpants...again.”

Wynonna stuttered at the memory from last week at the Homestead, when she made the mistake of not knocking on Waverly’s door before entering.

“Now darlin’ they were gone for more than 20 minutes, what on Earth did you think was going to happen?” Doc smiled. 

“Ew, gross,” Wynonna replied. “Screw you, I’m getting two more bottles and you aren’t getting any.”

“I believe I am already getting _something_ else from you,” he smiled under his mustache.

Wynonna threw her hands in the air. 

“You aren’t getting any of _that_ either.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the five people who will actually read this! 
> 
> If you didn't think it was the worst and want to chat come bug me on Twitter @danacas1101 
> 
> *Sits and debates writing another one of these*


End file.
